


【厄斐琉斯/瑟提】For Your Entertainment

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: ——————————————————是之前lof上姑娘的约稿，大概是原本的召唤师峡谷设定下的厄斐琉斯和瑟提打架然后打着打着干起来的故事，标题一如既往是歌名……俺起标题真的很困难了惹。——————————————————
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【厄斐琉斯/瑟提】For Your Entertainment

如往常别无二致的一个夜晚降临了。厄斐琉斯抬起头，一轮明月映入眼中，于是年轻的皎月信徒开始想念过去的圣庙与一同仰敬月光的同僚。他的亲生妹妹仍在圣庙之内吟唱、替他照料那些散发着幽光的夜绽之花，时而忧心着他在战争学院的状况，时而说些轻松的话题故意使他转换心情——他倒是对于自己已经哑了这事有些放松，因为他总想试图安抚拉露恩他在此处早已适应，一切安好：反正说白了，在召唤师峡谷里杀死并不会真正死去的敌人和他平日里杀死那些异教徒来说并没有多少区别，甚至要比那更简单些。  
最开始来到战争学院的时候，他或许真有一些不知所措，然而他自己也记不清已经过去多少天。在自己之后仍然不断有瓦罗兰大陆的家伙加入，可能在将来的某个日子里，他还能与拉露恩重逢。  
他转过身，看着面前昏暗的林木线，还有很长的路要走。天气有点凉，他的皮靴踩进水潭里弄脏了，不如先去就近的酒馆歇会儿脚。  
厄斐琉斯推开酒馆的门，在环状吧台前坐下，和已经熟悉的服务生点了杯一如往常的酒。冰块切得很漂亮，带着漂亮色泽的酒精沉浸在其中，寒冷传递手心。他眼神飘忽地盯着酒杯，思索着关于那个和自己几乎同时来到这儿的男孩的传闻——因为厄斐琉斯好奇是否每一个被战争学院召唤而来的家伙们都同自己一般适应极快？那家伙是个瓦斯塔亚人，在刚刚的召唤师峡谷比赛里，他和他暂时地当了一会儿队友，对他的红色头发与兽耳独来独往的印象深刻。  
在为皎月教派效力的时光里，他也斩杀过这些半人半兽的怪物。召唤师峡谷里的他们同样棘手、麻烦、难以处理，即使在酒馆之中，他也对那些散发出动物味道的怪家伙敬而远之，真希望他永远也别在比赛中见到他们。  
说什么来什么。酒馆的门被粗暴的撞开，剩下的半边木门只连接着最后一块锈色的合页，吱吱呀呀地耗尽生命最后的光芒。接踵而来的是一声豪迈粗鲁的动物怪叫：“老板，我今天可打了一场好架，给我上这儿最好的酒！”一双脏兮兮、满是泥土与灰尘的鞋子踩上吧台面。厄斐琉斯皱了皱眉，心想这种混小子如今也被堂而皇之地领进门。可他面上不露声色，皎月教派经年累月的杀人任务锻炼出一颗不喜形于色的心，他只是抬起眼睛，看了对方一眼。  
这一下很迅速，也足以让他看清楚面前的家伙的长相——他才刚刚遇见过他，也跟他交过几回手，熟悉他的战斗技巧：完全是凭本能在挥出拳头向各方猛击，是个依赖身体特性的半瓦斯塔亚杂种。他身上那股狼味没有想象的重，大概他身上那些人类血脉冲淡了腥臊。脑袋上的两个尖耳则是遗传于母亲，除了这点，他没有别的地方看起来有瓦斯塔亚血统。没有怪物皮毛或者尖尖的鸟爪——得到这些信息就足够了。瑟提，他不想在召唤师峡谷以外的地方和他打交道，在心里默默决定喝了这杯酒之后就离开回到自己的房间里。  
可交道总是自己送上门。  
瓦斯塔亚混血就是习惯不来闲下来无事可做，他往四周张望了几下，所有人早在他推门而入的时刻就离他够远。只有一个男人仍然有胆子坐在他身边。月型的面纹，小个子的纤细身材。他眯着眼睛像狼獾狩猎动物般仔细，心想他看起来一定是那种站在大块头后头只会偷偷摸摸的打几发子弹的小鬼，在战场上他一只手就能搞定两个像这样的家伙。于是小声地“啧”了一声，用手肘顶了顶对方，“喂，小子，刚刚合作不错，你今天战果如何呢？”  
厄斐琉斯的眉毛拧在一块儿，天知道这家伙为什么盯上了自己主动搭话，他是觉得自己能给他什么回答吗？他把头转过去，放下冰块溶解大半、味道已经变得极淡的酒杯，沉默着用一双毫无变动的瞳孔盯着他。  
“喂，小子，你怎么不说话呢？是今天输得太多，不好意思开口，还是说觉得我没资格跟你聊天？我还想刚刚我才带领你赢了一回儿，你多少该给我点感激，别看我这样子，我可是诺克萨斯搏击场里最闪耀的明星，我想我还是多少能值得你聊两句的吧。”  
或许是错觉。瑟提闲不下来的手指轻轻敲着木制的桌面。厄斐琉斯的眼睛仿佛在说话，嘲弄着他的狂妄自大。他有些不耐烦的挠了挠自己的头发，准备开口下一句时被拿出酒瓶替他倒满玉露的酒馆主人打断，“瑟提先生，你可能刚来还不熟悉战争学院里的每个人，厄斐琉斯先生来这儿从未说过一句话。”  
“啧，原来你是哑巴，”他露出一口尖尖的牙，“没劲透顶。”  
厄斐琉斯仍然只看着他，瑟提对上他的眼神时，觉得他以前听老妈说过的有黑色瞳孔的恶魔传说或许确有其事。那种全然漆黑的色彩几乎能吞噬一切倒影，连灯光倒映出来的微光星点，也在他频繁移动身体之下轰然倒塌。如果他没看错的话，月之子正在向自己施压。初生牛犊不怕虎，而他是只觉得天底下一切事物都无法阻止他的年轻人，他猛地瞪了回去，露出一口牙齿增加威慑力：“你小子是对我有什么不满，想打架吗？”  
厄斐琉斯不惧于斗争，只是一场战斗对解决纷争来说无济于事。他在酒馆里见过这样的事：那位诺克萨斯帝国将军的弟弟挑衅一名持着枪的漂亮女海盗，在被对方杀死千百次之后仍然纠缠不休，直到终于彻底压倒性赢过的那一天降临才让真正敢于下注的赌狗大赚一笔，这场旷日持久的战斗才最终结束——名叫德莱文的家伙再也没有输给过她。他不希望面前的这个瓦斯塔亚杂种具有同样锲而不舍的意志力。他摇了摇脑袋。瑟提读懂了：他不想打架。  
“你不想打架？那你一直看着我是什么意思？可别跟我说你是迷上我了，我对你这种干巴巴的瘦小鬼可没兴趣。”瑟提喝着酒发出一声嗤笑。  
厄斐琉斯不动声色地把酒杯推到一边，看来今晚注定会是个漫长的夜晚，愿皎月女神为我照亮前路。他冲着他点了点头，心不在焉的瞟了瑟提一眼，又复而转过头看向那面昭示着英雄胜率的水晶版面，他的暗示足够清晰。瑟提挠了挠自己的脖子。  
“如果是只有我一个人在战场，我保证没人是我的对手，团队合作就麻烦得多了，”他龇着牙，“那帮家伙总是四处乱跑，不知道在山谷草丛里转悠个什么劲，打仗、打架，两码子事，我没能全胜，但我表现得也不赖。”  
哦？厄斐琉斯对他的自吹自擂感到莫名的好笑。刚刚那场比赛里我想他的表现也并没有超过别人多少。瑟提无法读透他的心，但有一件事他很清楚——厄斐琉斯的笑并非出自好意。  
“看来你还是想打一场？”他捏紧了手里的透明玻璃杯，“你要真不服气的话，比一比不就知道了，口说无凭，让我们来看看谁才是彼此的主人。”  
主人这个词听起来相当微妙。瓦斯塔亚的血统仍在起作用，或许和表面上不同，那才是他的心脏里占主导地位的血液。拉露恩曾经在他的耳侧告诉过他关于他们的一些若有若无的情报资料——不是因为对待敌手需要认真做好所有准备。对于刀尖舔血的杀手来说，紧急应变能力才至关重要。这些有趣的谈资因为瑟提的一个古怪的用词而在他的耳侧重新响起：他们身上的习性与动物相仿，而兽群种族呢……哥哥，你知不知道他们会怎么样？  
他们会宣誓自己在兽群中的主权，方法随着起源兽群的特性而多少有细微变化，但有一个共通点——交配权。当时厄斐琉斯听到这儿，面无表情地摸了摸自己的鼻子，暗示拉露恩别再继续往下说，他对后头的故事不感兴趣。当时的谈话现在却在意外的地方起了作用。他不想打架只是不想和一个不熟悉的同僚纠缠不休，不意味着他觉得自己不应该告诉对方到底是谁比较强。  
厄斐琉斯的目光变暗，把双手抱在胸前。他摸了摸自己的武器，手指擦着锋利光滑的武器边缘，眼睛里弥漫出挑战的意味。  
“那就来打啊！”半瓦斯塔亚人摔碎自己的酒杯，人群们早已对这种随时随地引发起的争斗轻车熟路，吹着口哨打碎酒瓶起哄。在瑟提进门的一刻就有人坐庄开赌，高声欢呼这场胜负对决最终开幕，厄斐琉斯可不想成为给这些家伙幸灾乐祸旁观的表演戏码，可事到如今已经没有回头的可能。  
瑟提抬起肩膀，把拳头往手心里砸了砸：“只要打架我都奉陪到底，我可受不了被人小瞧了还当成傻瓜，别想跟我玩心眼耍我，小鬼。”  
月之子长叹了一口气，半瓦斯塔亚人率先对他发起进攻，散发着浓厚杀气的这一击拳头保质保量，用上了十成的力气，向着厄斐琉斯冲击，但皎月教派那些严苛的训练也不是吃素的，他那双平日里总是抓着精巧月之武器纤细的手掌上并不只是钝器磨出来的厚茧。他在对方冲过来的同时侧过身子，抓住男人的拳头顺势把他往冲来的方向扔出去。  
周围的看客发出惊呼，谁也想不到那具瘦弱纤细的身躯之下并不如众人所想的那般羸弱。连瑟提也吓了一跳，他在空中及时翻身转向，才让自己落地的姿势没有看起来那么丢脸——做到这点也是依托于他自己本身卓绝的身体素质。虽然不想承认，但厄斐琉斯还是得感叹一句他的确算得上强悍，对他来说算个好对手。  
“你比我想象的力气要大不少，看来我一开始还真小看你了。”  
厄斐琉斯用眼神交流。没有人教过你不要以貌取人吗？  
“那可真抱歉，要怪就怪到我那死鬼老爸头上吧，毕竟我老妈自己也弄不清楚你们人类那套什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
他只是稍作停顿，在谈笑间发起下一波进攻。厄斐琉斯向前扑去，和瑟提的脑袋撞在一起火花四射。这可不是战场或者是和那些皎月教派同僚训练时针锋相对的表演。对方呼吸之间的酒气几乎清晰可辨，混着狼毛发、汗臭与雄性荷尔蒙的气息，一股寒风从没合上的扇门里飘进来，在俩人之间吹卷。于是厄斐琉斯清楚自己不过是在酒吧斗殴，而对方或许早就习惯这种环境与争斗而未曾品尝过一次败绩。  
瑟提比常人要强壮，或许体重已经超过了一百八十磅。这不是意味着他只有束手就擒而毫无反抗之力，因为厄斐琉斯自己也一样。他们在屋子里兜着圈，拳头一下一下地砸在对方的脑袋上，像是从窗户外飘进来了像冰一样刺人的雨，抽打着两人的脸。  
当厄斐琉斯抽起一把小椅子挡在他与狼獾人之间时，瑟提“啧”地抱怨了一声，“你以为用那种没什么用的垃圾就能阻止我吗？”  
他就近抄起一张桌子——我得说，酒馆的老板久经沙场，为了防止这种事情发生已经做足了充分的准备，结实足重的黑色大理石，附上抓地力的符文魔法，以及浇铸的铁钉——即使这样也没能阻止盛怒之下的瓦斯塔亚混血的暴动。他把那张因为惨遭破坏而开裂的符文桌面向厄斐琉斯甩过去，桌面砸中墙壁，整间屋子里的所有人都感觉到了那瞬间微微地晃动，粉尘从天花板上落下来，弄混了原本清澈透亮的啤酒。连最爱看热闹的家伙也知道大事不妙，任你是再喜欢搏命的赌徒，也不愿意在一间快要被拆了的屋子里久留。萨拉小姐仰头喝了一口酒，笑着往天花板上打了一枪，联盟里留着两撇小胡子却和蔼可亲的那一位把她环腰抱起，叮嘱她什么时候都可再来，只是现在不是喝酒的好时机。  
而酒馆老板呢？他沉稳地擦着自己的酒瓶，放下抹布之后，从货柜上开了最昂贵的那一瓶，像喝水一样开了瓶子就直接往嘴里灌。边往外走还边咕哝着：“哎，我就知道会有这么一天！”  
现在只剩下他们两个人了。他们还在往对方的脑袋上招呼。瑟提的鼻子被打出了血，口中都是一股浓厚的铁锈味，他吸了吸鼻子别让自己的鼻血像个看到美人转不开眼的傻瓜一样流出来。厄斐琉斯的眼眶下围、月之女神赐福过的月形纹身上多了一片乌青。他用额头还以迎击。  
“操！”这一下给瑟提撞晕了，他的脑袋“嗡”地响了一声，他嘶叫起来，但没有就此倒下。不过在顷刻之间，他的动作仍然因此慢了半拍。这就是厄斐琉斯的机会。月之子接着抬起左手，在瑟提的头上又来了一记重的，结结实实地把他放倒。  
瑟提摔倒在地，厄斐琉斯不屈不挠，迎面追击。他跳到他身上，揪着他的衣领给他又来了一拳。瑟提的脑袋被他打歪了，可嘴上还不饶人，“混蛋……给我等着吧，我不会放过你的。”  
看来你还是没懂到底谁更强。厄斐琉斯觉得自己的眼睛很疼，它有点肿，睁不太开，所以他也不清楚瑟提是否能从眼神之中读懂他的言语，幸好就算他不知道也无关紧要，因为他会让他切身体会到。  
他把瑟提压死在残破的酒馆地面上，破碎的啤酒瓶还剩下上半截结实的一半，在地上咕噜噜地滚来滚去，厄斐琉斯把它踢开，解开对方的裤腰带，几乎不费什么功夫就把他脱个精光。瑟提快气炸了，偏偏厄斐琉斯扣着自己的方式像是久经训练，他明明花了全身肌肉使力却也无从对方看似简单的绞技里挣脱。  
别动。厄斐琉斯在他的手背里写了这两个字。  
辨认这两个字调走了他的一部分注意力，所以他自然也没注意那只手在离开他的手掌之后去往奇怪的方向，直到对方的手指在自己身后的排泄腔出口仔细游走，撬开在战斗中因为全身肌肉紧缩而闭合的穴口，他这才反应过来羞愧难当地骂了一句：“操，你想干什么？”  
厄斐琉斯却不给他回答。他的手指慢慢地往他的身体内部爬，因为外物入侵肌肉下意识产生了排外反应，把他咬得太紧，他熟练地用手指鞣制柔软那篇坚硬的皮肉，试图在他的肠壁内寻找一个能够使瑟提得到快感的敏感点。可征服的路子往往不会一帆风顺。当他看向那个瓦斯塔亚混血男人，那双和狼一样凶狠的金色眸子，就知道自己该作何决定了。他在第一只手指已经很难动的情况下硬塞进了第二根手指。瑟提的表情扭曲起来，显然是在强行忍耐着疼痛，却又没有开口阻止对方的时机，只能徒劳地咒骂月之子是个没用的混蛋——真的吗？  
厄斐琉斯脱下自己的裤子，下腹部的那根同样用作排泄功能的器物还软垂在腿间，打了会儿架他同样血脉偾张，几乎只用轻微地弄了几下就让那东西在手中勃起，硬得像是一杆装填满子弹的枪，即将打出致命的毒药。  
这准备精良的武器的第一个伤害对象就躺在地上，它太硬太大，从瑟提的双腿之间蹭过他结实有力的两块大腿肌，挤进几乎是被强行脱开的后穴甬道。厄斐琉斯略一挺腰，从身后进入他。瑟提的身体条件反射般猛地颤抖，把他的东西夹得很紧，“给我……出去……”  
他的动作还是太粗鲁，扩张不过，动作起来太过困难，步履维艰。瑟提的肉壁把他吸得死紧，他喘着气抽出那根东西时，感到身下的人依旧在因为疼痛而挣扎，而他也不得不放轻力道，才得以没让自己的东西被对方缴械而不得不在此投降。  
这比他面对过的任何挑战都要艰难得多，让他去杀死几乎与自己一块成长起来却叛逃而出的同僚；或者是只给他一个姓名却要他去杀死名单上提到的对象。厄斐琉斯呼出一口气，把自己的东西再次往里缓缓推进。第一次往往比较艰难，但他的动作出人意料的温柔，连承受不住痛苦而分泌出肠液的肉穴也因为空气的挤压而发出温柔的水声了，听起来像是丰满甜腻的情侣分开双唇，使空气里多增添了一份旖旎。  
厄斐琉斯正在低喘，阴茎进入逐渐比先前轻松，他将整根没入瑟提的体内，让狼獾温热的体温将他的阴茎温暖至根部，两颗沉甸甸囊袋打在他的臀肉上。他摸着对方结实腹肌的上凹陷下去的肚脐，心想即使流着瓦斯塔亚人的血，也跟他们一样与母亲连接来源于她的怀抱。  
瑟提快气疯了，无论是这种近乎于强奸的主权宣示动作，还是说他过于粗暴的操干。他觉得自己的后穴像是变成了男人纯粹发泄欲望的工具，没有自己的意志，麻木地重复着吞吐与舒张收缩。月之子的牙齿很钝，啃咬着他脆弱的颈脖也造不成什么伤害。可他的犬牙抵在他的大动脉上时，他觉得那里的肌肉和血管也在一同跳动着，仿佛是他心脏的证明、他的软肋、他一击致命的弱点。他感到一种难堪的屈辱，于是明白自己就是对方的猎物了。  
厄斐琉斯的阴茎顶到他肚子深处，身体深处的每一块骨骼肌肉都能感受到那片刻的颤抖。他被操得像狗一样吐着舌头，自己的下体也诚实地硬了起来。瑟提不算是完全没经验的纯种处男，可被另一个男人操干这种感受还是完全全新的。他觉得……像是他的身体被塞进来了一柄重型武器，在身体里开火攻击他的每一寸肌肉，可不再是疼的了，除了最开始的时刻，月之子的阴茎有节奏地在他身上抽动时，一直近乎麻痹的愉快从尾椎骨蔓延至全身，他能从这种野兽交媾的姿势里理解这份愉悦的由来。  
“混账……看我不宰了你……”  
他的耳根和下眼角都泛出漂亮的粉红色，连这种不服输的狠话里也交杂着包含情欲气息的喘息，厄斐琉斯打架的功夫不弱，在性事上也不逞多让。他的每一下操干都让瑟提的身体得到极大的享受，身体随之微微颤抖，年轻的瓦斯塔亚混血克制不住自己的喘息，他的头皮爽得发麻，恨不得在自己那根已经被操硬的阴茎上狠狠地撸几把，射干净那些他贮藏已久的狼獾精液，它们涨得都发痛了，岌岌可危地等待着射出的时刻。只是他的双手抓着地面，被厄斐琉斯拘束得太死。他甚至想要抓挠自己的皮肤，以便能够剥下那层只属于人的外表，化身为一头真正的狼獾——或者说是一些更纯真、对于自己的欲望更坦诚的动物，好摇着尾巴享受自己的这份新快乐。  
厄斐琉斯看到他这幅躁动地忍耐的模样，在他的手背写下字迹，瑟提同样细细的辨认出每一个字眼才拼凑起最后的字眼。  
你很舒服吗？  
瓦斯塔亚混血的脸变得更红了，几乎是有点咬牙切齿的意味回答：“这样羞辱我就能让你高兴起来了吗？我真没想到皎月教派的杀手就是这种混账。”  
厄斐琉斯有点费解的打量了他一会儿，继续往下写。  
我没有恶意，也并不是想要羞辱你，我只是想告诉你，我比你强，我只是……我想，对于瓦斯塔亚人，用性的地位压制这种方式可能才能让最终让你理解。  
瑟提嘀咕了几句不知道什么东西。他这个时候才真正的把对方放在眼中，只有失去那些横亘在心中的轻视，他才真正了解这个与自己同一个时期出现在召唤师峡谷的、皎月教派教徒的心中想法，即使对方硬邦邦的阴茎正插在自己的屁股里，仍在动作。他看不见他的神色与表情，甚至听不到一点点声音，奇妙的正是——他能通过那双细长握枪的手掌所写出的字眼里，体会到一种奇妙的纯粹与因此而生出来的温柔。  
在诺克萨斯老家里，他听过试图羞辱他的人用过各种古怪的理由，他的母亲只会教他关于瓦斯塔亚人的一切，而诺克萨斯人性的部分却是他自己在街头巷尾之间摸索出来的：性、金钱、暴力，这是他最早学会的东西。像许多诺克萨斯人一样，他能轻而易举地从对方的眼神与肢体动作里分辨对方究竟是确有其事还仅仅只是一些可以说的好话。  
而他能确定，趴在他身后，咬着他颈脖的男人目的和他所说的别无二致。  
于是瑟提笑了出来，轻轻地，像是放松的一小声，“真是个……怪人，你们……皎月教派……都是像你这么奇怪的家伙吗？”  
我很奇怪吗？  
“嘿……至少我觉得……不会……有什么、什么别的家伙……会因为这么奇怪的、奇怪的理由……去操一个……男人。”他的声音断断续续地开始泄露出呻吟，开始放松、读懂对方的心之后，他不吝惜于在另一个男人面前自我表现，狼獾发出一声嘶鸣：“好爽……再操用力点……”  
他的内壁紧紧地绞着对方的肉棒，因为阵痛般的高潮而痉挛着肉壁给予对方最高的快感。内腔在先前的开拓里早已变得高热湿软，肉体比心灵要更坦诚，早就吐够了所有情热，顺着双腿之间缓慢地流出去，他的腿根处泥泞得像是一滩化人的春水，腿间的细嫩肌肉被磨得发红。  
他觉得对方的身体和自己契合到一种不可思议的地步，仿佛他先前是个不完整的圆，而厄斐琉斯刚好是补上缺口的那一块，“啊……我好硬……”他甩开对方握着自己的手，下意识地把那根滴着淫液的红色阴茎握在手中，包皮褪去，粉红的尖头露在外面，被他粗鲁撸动的动作弄得流出更多透明前液，瓦斯塔亚混血半梦半醒地咕哝着“操，好爽……”之类的脏话，坦诚的模样比先前要更勾人。或许他自己不知道。月之子盯着他的耳朵，在情欲作用那两只兽耳也跟着一块儿变化，像只黏人又坦诚的小猫。  
鬼使神差，厄斐琉斯偷偷地摸了下他毛茸茸的耳朵。  
在手指触碰到兽耳的同时，撸着自己阴茎、因为快感而迷迷糊糊的瑟提“唔”地呻吟了一小下，他的脑袋晃了晃，更像是只用脑袋蹭着主人怀抱的小猫，“不要摸……好难受……”  
厄斐琉斯看得出来什么是难受，瑟提的耳朵长着细小的绒毛，比较薄的地方能看见纤细的血管，这里很敏感，他轻轻地摸着耳根的部位，听着男人在自己的摆弄下发出一声声奇怪的呜咽与呻吟，于是加快了阴茎抽插的动作。他很喜欢别人摸这儿——他轻轻的用手指拨弄着耳尖——至少身体很喜欢，在他的每一次触碰中，他都能感觉到瑟提的肠道就会跟着将他绞紧，脆弱的肌肉开始抽搐痉挛，身下的男人不得不拼命忍耐才能防止自己早早的缴械投降——他还有一点再微小不过的抗拒之心，比起被男人操射，他还是更宁愿自己撸出来。可厄斐琉斯觉得那样的他或许更坦诚，也更像是月之子想要看到的模样。他逗弄着瑟提的耳朵，操他操得更凶，瑟提喘着粗气，伴着一些粗鲁的呻吟，撸着阴茎的动作也停了下来，以便能够全心全灵的花费在忍耐上。而而厄斐琉斯轻轻地亲了一口他的耳尖。  
这犯规了——瑟提心想，柔软的两片肉唇贴在他的耳尖，他甚至稍微含了一小下他的耳尖。没有人能在这样的攻势下仍然保持理智，他那岌岌可危的上膛子弹终于走火，直截了当地喷射出来。性激素与淫液的淫糜气息被从门外溜进来的冷风吹卷在两人之间，厄斐琉斯也在瑟提的屁股里射了。  
他们这才分开，满身是汗，对于一场酒馆斗殴来说，或许结果有点太过。他们看了看被两人波及、一团糟的酒馆，相视一笑。当厄斐琉斯正打算收拾好自己的裤子爬起来结束这个漫长的夜晚，回到自己旅馆的房间好好休息、为明天的比赛做准备时。瑟提拉住了他。  
“嘿，那个，我们还能……还能像这样……吗？”他欲言又止，就算是素来以脸皮厚为荣的瑟提，问出这种问题对他来说也太难堪了些。厄斐琉斯则回应一个微笑。当然可以，我可以给你我房间的地址，你随时都可以来找我，或者，我也常在这个酒吧里喝酒。  
“那好……”他目光游离，望着酒馆吧台后那层破碎的美酒，摸着自己的鼻子穿好裤子，“明天的比赛之后……再见了。”  
厄斐琉斯于是点了点头。好。  
END.


End file.
